


Digimon - Snippets Collection

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: A collection of short form stories I write to keep up practice writing regularly. Anything goes in this, as long as it's brief.4/7/2020, "Restful Purity", Meiko/Mimi: Meiko gets her girlfriend to set work aside and finally rest.
Relationships: Mochizuki Meiko/Tachikawa Mimi
Kudos: 5
Collections: My Drabble Collections





	Digimon - Snippets Collection

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and Mimi's situation in this are the same as from "Last Evolution: Kizuna".

Mimi sighed as she laid her head back against her chair. Her entire night had been filled with business orders, e-mails from vendors, and calls with suppliers. Her little “nick-nacks” business was thriving, but she constantly found herself feeling a little bit overwhelmed by it all.

That was, at least, until she felt a pair of hands touch against and squeeze her shoulders.

“It’s really time you clocked out, Mimi,” Meiko said, as she began to knead the stress out of her girlfriend. “You’re really tense.”

Mimi closed her eyes, and let out a breathy sigh. This was most welcome. “You’re probably right,” she said. “There’s not really anything that I can take care of until I hear back from certain people…”

Meiko leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Then let’s turn in for the night, hm?”

Mimi nodded, only blushing slightly. She started to get up… but then something occurred to her, and she quickly sat back down. “Oh wait, I should probably double check those inventory receipts-”

Before she could say anything further, Meiko leaned forward and switched off Mimi’s monitor. “It can wait. Come on, I’ll undo your hair and we can get ready for bed.”

Mimi let out yet another sigh, and nodded, pouting slightly. “Fine, fine. Geez, when did you get to be the one who got to be good at managing work and anxiety?”

Meiko simply laughed as she took Mimi’s arm.

“I had a good teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Ken for supplying the idea for this story.


End file.
